A Civil Fight On The Julie Lake Show
by Shuichigami
Summary: Ash and the gang are on the set of the 'Julie Lake' Show. Today's show is 'Your Parents Say You Have To Marry Me, If I Find You've Been Cheating, You're History!'


A Civil Fight On The Julie Lake Show   
(Why you little **beeeeeeep**...)   
By Raven-chan

CAST:   
Julie Lake - the host   
Sandra Sharp - Ash's betrothed   
Ash Ketchum - the cheater   
Misty Waterflower - the other woman   
Brock Stone - some friend we dragged on for fun   
Pikachu - the innocent rodent (not!)   
Peachy (Sandra's Pikachu) - ...ahh, you don't wanna know 

*The corny music of The Julie Lake Show begins* 

Audience: Go Julie! Go Julie! Go Julie! (Etc…)   
Julie Lake: Welcome to The Julie Lake Show, I'm your host - Julie Lake!   
Audience: Go Julie! Go Julie! Go Julie! (Etc…)   
Julie: On today's show: Your Parents Say You Have To Marry Me. If I Find You've Been Cheating You're History.   
Audience: Cheaters! BOOOOOOO!   
Some weird old lady from the front: Cheaters!   
Julie : Hmpph… Today's guests are:   
Sandra Sharp   
Ash Ketchum   
Misty Waterflower   
And Brock Stone (Who we put on for no reason whatsoever!) 

*Ash, Brock and Pikachu walk on stage and sit in their assigned seats* 

Julie: Now, on with the show… *gets cut off by Brock*   
Brock : I only came on the show to see you Julie!   
Julie : That's nice… Anyway, Ash Ketchum is our cheater today, he has two girlfriends!   
Audience : CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER! CHEATER!   
Julie: Yeah, that's right… So Ash, why do you have two girlfriends?   
Ash: I don't, I mean… there are two girls that like me, but I only really like one of them.   
Julie: Well we have one of the girls waiting backstage… *Shouts at the door* COME ON OUT SANDRA! 

*The door opens and a tall blonde carrying a Pikachu walks down the stairs to sit in her assigned seat… next to Ash* 

Julie : This is Ash's betrothed girlfriend; on rights… his parents say he has to marry her.   
Tall guy with curly black hair: Stick to your honour young man! You better marry Sandra!   
Sandra: Don't **BEEPING** call me Sandra, call me Sandy!   
Julie: O.K. Sandy why don't you tell us why Ash should be your boyfriend.   
Sandy: Because he's mine, Misty can't have him and that's it! 

*Audience starts clapping* 

Julie: O.K. people, calm down.   
Audience: Boooooo!   
Julie: Boo me and I'll really give you something to boo!!!!! 

*Audience shuts up* 

Julie: Now we'll bring out Ash's other girlfriend. *Glances at the door* COME ON OUT MISTY! 

*The redheaded trainer comes down the stairs and sits on her assigned seat… on the other side of Ash* 

Julie: Now Misty, I'm gonna ask you the same question I asked Sandra… *gets cut off by Sandra... Oops I mean Sandy*   
Sandy: I told you not to **BEEPING** call me Sandra.   
Julie : Misty is Ash's friend who he met on the road.   
Misty: Yeah and he owes me a bike!   
Julie: Why do you think Ash should be your boyfriend?   
Misty: Because I know him better than anybody else - so there! *Pokes her tongue out at Sandy* 

*Audience applauds Misty* 

Sandy: WHY YOU LITTLE **BBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPP**!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Ash: Sandy please try and keep your cool!   
Julie: This is my show; I'm the only one who gets to swear!   
Sandy : WANNA TRY ME?????!!!!!   
Julie : I'll be right… so Ash, which one of these girls do you actually like?   
Ash: Right now, I vote for Sandy cause she's cool! 

*Audience starts wolf whistling and cheering* 

*Sandy blushes (Oh my God, the girl can blush?!)* 

Brock : What about me?   
Julie: Shut up Brock! 

*A loud crash is heard and Team Rocket fall through the roof* 

James : Why am I always the one that lands on the bottom?   
Jessie : Prepare for trouble!   
James: And make it double!   
Julie : Hey you there! You're gonna pay for the hole you made in my roof!   
Jessie : Don't interrupt the motto! 

*Jessie looks around at the cameras and starts gushing and posing* 

Sandy: Ahh, we meet again!   
James: AARRGGHHH! IT'S HER!!!! 

*Jessie looks around at the commotion and sees James and Sandy about to face-off* 

Jessie : You!   
Ash: What on earth?!   
Misty : You are SO dense Ash!   
Sandy: Come on James let's go!!! *Reaches for a Pokéball*   
Julie: This is a talk show, not a stadium!   
Sandy: Shut up! We're busy!   
Jessie: We're not here to fight you, we want get Pikachu!   
Brock: Which one? 

*Everyone looks around to see Pikachu humping Peachy (Gross out! Told you he wasn't innocent!)* 

Sandy & Ash: Peachy! / Pikachu! *They yell at the same time*   
Jessie : If we catch both of them, we can breed even more Pikachus!   
James: And then the boss will be twice as happy and give us a double bonus.   
Jessie: BONUS! *Starts singing* We're gonna get a bonus! We're gonna get a bonus!   
Julie: SHUT UP! THIS IS MY SHOW!   
Sandy: Can we battle now?   
Misty: She's more anxious to battle than Ash!   
Ash: HEY!   
James: O.K. Blondie bring it on!   
Sandy: It'll be my pleasure. I'm gonna win! 

*Jessie and James look at each other and both raise an eyebrow* 

*Sandy throws a blue and silver Pokéball* 

Sandy: Pokémon, I choose you! 

*Typhlosion pops out of the Pokéball* 

Ash: Cool! I want one of them!   
Misty : You would... (Can you tell she's jealous yet?!) 

*James throws out Victrebell* 

James: Victrebell go! 

*Victrebell clamps onto James' head* 

James : Not me you stupid Pokémon, them! 

*Victrebell charges at Typhlosion* 

Sandy: Typhlosion! Use Flame Wheel! 

*Typhlosion blasts Victrebell with its Flame Wheel and blows Team Rocket out the hole they came through* 

Team Rocket: We're blasting out of the studios again!   
Misty: They never learn!   
Brock: Sandy's cool!   
Ash: She's the best. 

*Brock and Ash gaze at Sandy with admiration… Misty glares at them with disgust* 

Misty: Neither do you…   
Julie: Now they're out of the way, on with the show!   
Audience: YEAH!!!!!!!!   
Julie: So Misty, why do you think Ash should be your boyfriend?   
Misty: Because I've known him the longest, I even met him before Brock did!   
Sandy: Umm, wrong answer! I've known him the longest, I AM the one betrothed to him you know.   
Misty : What?!   
Sandy: My parents knew his before we were born.   
Misty: Darn…   
Julie: Hmm… interesting. *Julie is clearly NOT interested* Well Sandy, did you know that Misty told us beforehand that she thought you were mean and you smell?   
Sandy: The LITTLE **BEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPP**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Misty: I didn't say that!!!   
Julie: Sure, then why do we have this recording of you saying it? 

*The Sound Man plays the tape, sure enough 'Misty' is saying what Julie said* 

Misty: That's not me! It doesn't even sound like me!   
Ash: Sounded like you to me…   
Misty: WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!   
Julie: Ahhh, well Sandy do you have anything to say back to Misty?   
Sandy: I **BEEEPPPPPING** DO! THE LITTLE **BEEP** HAS SEX WITH HER **BEEEEEEEPPPPING** PSYDUCK!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*Misty jumps out of her chair* 

Misty: WHAT?????!!!!!!!!!!   
Sandy: You heard me!   
Misty: Come on **BEEEP**, bring it on!   
Sandy: Let's rumble!   
Audience: FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT! 

*Sandy and Misty walk into the middle of the stage* 

Misty: You're so ugly; no wonder Ash likes me better!   
Sandy: I'M UGLY?! HAVE YOU CHECKED A MIRROR LATELY YOU **BEEEPING BEEEP**!   
Misty: YOU'RE SO **BEEPING** UGLY; YOUR MOM HIDES ALL YOUR PICTURES SO SHE DOESN'T HAVE TO BE REMINDED OF YOUR BEEPED UP FACE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
Sandy: YOU'RE NOT JUST UGLY, YOU'RE **BEEPING** SCRAWNY TOO AND YOUR MOM THINKS YOU'RE SO SCRAWNY AND SO UGLY, SHE BURNS ALL YOUR **BEEPING** PICTURES SO SHE CAN'T BE REMINDED OF YOU AT ALL!!!!!!!!!!!! 

*Sandy punches Misty in the stomach* 

Misty: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! *She screams in pain*   
Sandy: Hehehehehehehe! 

*Julie decides it's time to break it up* 

Julie: Security!   
Sandy: NO! We'll be good!   
Audience: BOOO!!!!!   
Julie: Shut up!   
Sandy: Cheer for me!   
Audience: Go Sandy! Go Sandy! Go Sandy! (Etc…)   
Julie : Anyone from the audience want to ask a question?   
Audience: ME! I DO! 

*Julie quickly escapes from her chair and runs to the audience* 

Short fat woman: Why does the blonde chick want Ash so much? He's **BEEPING** ugly!   
Ash: HEY! I am NOT ugly, you are you fat **BEEEEEEEPPPP**!   
Julie: People please! No swearing at or from the audience.   
Ash: Oh shut the **BEEP** up you stupid talk show host!   
Audience: OHH! Now you've done it! Go Julie, Go Julie! 

*Julie charges towards Ash and proceeds to knock him to the ground and sits on top of him, so he can't move* 

Julie : Anymore questions?   
Ash : Will you get off me?   
Julie: No, I kinda like where I am at the moment.   
Sandy: Hey! I wanna sit on Ash!   
Misty : I do too…   
Ash: Misty! What?   
Misty : Umm… ahhh… uurrrgh… umm...   
Julie : Oh shut UP you freak show clown with annoying red hair!   
Misty: I… *starts crying* 

*Ash desperately tries to wriggle out from under Julie to comfort her, but he fails* 

Ash: Misty! Don't cry.   
Julie: AH HA! So she's the one you like best!!!!!!!   
Sandy: Oh **BEEP**.   
Ash : Yes… Misty I love you.   
Audience: Ahhhhh. *They all sigh*   
Misty: Really?   
Ash: Yes really.   
Sandy: Double **BEEP**. 

*Julie lets Ash up and he runs to Misty* 

Ash: I'm sorry about all those names I called you.   
Misty: I'm sorry too.   
Ash: Misty…   
Misty: Ash… 

*The two start kissing while Sandy gets angrier and angrier* 

Sandy : You told me if I got them on the show you'd make sure Ash would pick me!   
Julie: I'm a Talk Show host; I was only in it for the ratings.   
Sandy: Triple **BEEP**.   
Brock: Don't worry Sandy, you can go out with me!   
Sandy : AAAAAAHHHHH!! 

*Ash and Misty disappear into the back room. Noises can be heard…* 

Julie : That's all we have on the show today, tune in next week for My Best Friend Is A Lesbian And There's Nothing You Can Do About It Mom! 

*The corny music from the beginning of the show plays again and the credits roll* 

Julie : See you all next time! 

*Sandy can be seen in the background cursing* 

THE END 

**Notes:** Weeee! Another old story that used to be on ff.net! I beta-ed it and made it all nice for you guys. So please be kind and review!


End file.
